mass effectThe Beginning
by Lewvarine
Summary: a company built in shadow and mystery, what is cerberus who is the illusive man and what strove him to power, and where did it begin. this is the beginning.


PROLOUGE

RESIDENT EFFECT

_**A/N:**__ Hello people, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so I hope its to your liking. I know there are some grammar and spelling mistakes but I wanted to get this out as it is to see if you will like it. That said, any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or the Resident Evil series, they belong to their respective owners. _

The table was a clear white see through plate glass stretching the length of the room, a room which had no life about it or any kind of symbolism. The walls were a clear white wash finish with black tiled flooring an empty shell. Six men sat around the table on swivel chairs each wearing a black tied suit none of which had any distinguishing characteristics about them.

A monitor hung on the far wall with a blank screen, the silence was an eerie one a pin could drop and the room would echo its hum as it hit the hard lifeless floor. The monitor sprung to life showing a man wearing a pair of black goggles and a beret on his head, scar on his lip and a half missing eyebrow clearly from some kind of burn incident which followed by the scar tissue. He turned his head ever so slightly to observe the nameless men who filled the small room. "Directors of the board" the man on the monitor spoke.

"I come with news of the African incident". The men in the room showed no sign of thought they all stared hard at the man on the screen as if they were reading his mind before he spoke. "You've come to tell us of yet another failure in your long service agent hunk" a man spoke. It was unclear to hunk who was speaking as each man was indistinguishable from the next and they made no sudden yet demanding movements to make them be known who was making the statement. Hunk realised that whatever he said would be met with displeasure, he did not like reporting failure but he was only in Africa as clean up and acquire.

"Wesker has been killed he is no longer a threat to umbrella but the B.S.S.A agents Sheva Alomar and Chris Redfield have escaped and no doubt will pursue umbrellas presence in Africa". The men were silent they all had old faces grey beards and silver hair to match they exuded a presence of authority but were clearly even to hunk, disturbed by this. One of the men sat up right in his chair it creaked as he moved his body to acquire attention and position himself to speak for the others

"We do not fear the B.S.A.A nor do we fear reprisal from some long forgotten research team who collected flowers from a rock".

Another man in the room spoke up

"You seem to forget chairman, we are not in the financial strongpoint we used to be, we are on the verge of extinction as a company who by all rights does not exist".

The men had clearly forgotten about hunks report and had begun to talk amongst themselves, having been working for umbrella for years hunk had seen what they were capable of and what they could create. Raccoon city was a clear example of misused power, thousands of lives lost over the creation of Dr. William Birkins G virus that could eliminate the human race and then bring them back as something else. Africa was a different story hunk was only commissioned to go and observe, report and collect samples. He knew that he was not the soldier he used to be after his injury, proving that to himself and maybe to everyone else who was involved that he was just another expendable umbrella asset.

"if I may chairman of the board" hunk spoke with a insubordinate tone that if he was not at this moment in time in a undisclosed location a unmarked body bag would be his next.

"I have some good news for you, the mission was not a complete failure. I was able to acquire a sample of uroboros "

The chairman of the board resigned their squabbling and stared hard at the monitor, their full attention at hunks words and his next statement to which they already had planned for him.

"we need those samples immediately, our newest operation must go ahead on schedule, at least your mission was not a complete failure".

The men in the suits murmured, they gave glances at each other as if they were no longer on the same page. A cool calculus of men at the beginning now a bundle of confused nerves and mixed opinions, there was no one in charge they were leaderless. Hunk saw weakness in his enemies and allies and these men even though they had power, had exploited their weakness. A man on the farthest chair stood his shadowy figure at the back of the room was hard to spot but he had risen from his chair to speak.

"we have reports from our agents in N.A.S.A that a station of emmence energy has been discovered, it generates at this time we believe enough power to launch a object at a accelerated rate through space. We have already begun construction of a space station to monitor and research this power". The men all spun on their seats heads facing the shadowy man at the back of the room, they seemed surprised at this moment. Hunk took it upon himself to speak clear

" do you wish me to bring the samples to our U.S.S.A agents in Nevada and have them transported to the new station in space".

The men were shocked hunk saw their expressions clearly through the shadowy room, each man was unaware of what was happening it was if they knew nothing but hunk knew, he knew that their weakness was like a game of chess making sure they were more moves ahead in their mind than he was. Little did they know that the weakness he had exploited was that he had them all checkmated.

At that moment the shadowy man moved with instant precision pulling a silenced pistol from his trouser belt instantaneously shooting each man in the room with expert precision. The bullets tore through the skulls of each man; blood painted the white washed walls and disappeared onto the black floor leaving brain matter prints of each victim. The shadowy man placed the gun back into his belt, a slight creak from one of the chairs hummed the room but it was nothing he was already dead, a nervous twitch a sign that he was already too late to move. The man's arm raised and began typing on a key padded device, hunk looked down onto the screen of his own device and accepted the co-ordinates and a document explaining the project he had mentioned earlier, along with the energy device discovered.

"umbrella is a dead organization" the man continued " this station is the future and we are its future you know full well I want you on that station overseeing project M.E"

Hunk nodded " I will take care of security along with each of the virus strains, T,G and of course uroboros".

The man stepped forward, not taking care to avoid the fresh blood of his victims even if he wanted to avoid the pools of blood that had joined to form a layer of what seemed like a reflecting mirror in the dimly lit room he could not, but he did not wince at doing so. Hunk saw his commander step into the light of the room's communication screen on which he appeared its glow gave him enough visibility for full facial contact. A very young man a cool calm exterior that showed no remorse, his suit was not buttoned properly his upper chest just visible his silk shirt collar curled up as if it had not been pressed along with the exceptional suit he wore. Slicked back dark brown hair and a clean shave with a strong jaw and cold eyes but passion and ambition ran through them along with a stance that showed control and physical presence. The man placed a cigarette into his mouth and leaned his head back to look at the closest victim, his body slumped back in his chair and lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, the man patted the chest of his victim and held fast for a second before placing his thumb and first finger into the pocket to retrieve what he saw was a umbrella insignia lighter. The man lit up and took a drag but didn't seem to take it down.

"The future is going to advance more and more with the discovery of this energy device and I want to be on the front of what it can do, we can't hide it forever though. But it will be a strong foothold for our newest station and the advancement of the human race".

Hunk nodded "I agree sir". The man smiled, at least that's what it seemed like to hunk, he took another deep drag of his cigarette which burned down more than it seemed to be smoked.

Having never met this illusive man, by which hunk had come to know him by his actions were very calculated and the way they met was truly one of chance. His predicted downfall of umbrella and his replacement operation codenamed Cerberus was truly one of genius and calculation. He had come to know that his methods were ones to advance the human race not to destroy it, he could see potential in the viruses and in uroboros, weaponized yes but ones that should be used on enemies, the kind hunk only knew of were terrorism actions but the illusive man knew something. And that is what hunk had none left of in their game of chess, pieces.

"I trust that with my preparations here you have begun yours" the illusive man said. Hunk once again nodded a simple gesture he used to acknowledge the illusive man; words were wasted as actions spoke louder.

"it will be done sir" hunk spoke. "Good I have full confidence in you and that you will be great asset to Cerberus and its future work" the illusive man continued " you will be saving mankind from a threat far greater, I can see it".

Hunk again nodded and the transmission cut, the illusive man dropped his cigarette and it landed in the blood and sizzled out. He stood staring at the room of corpses and started to applaud to his dead audience. His eyes filled with thoughts of the future of Cerberus and of the new M.E device. His ambition for the human race would surpass umbrellas reign, he knew he was the future,And their salvation.


End file.
